A Hint of the Resurrection
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Part of the Birthright series: Torchwood Cardiff meets Torchwood Oklahoma and the Avengers when Sophia invites Tosh, Ianto and Suzie to the Tregarth homestead for a picnic, along with the entire Avengers team. Things are about to get interesting ... especially when Ianto and Esther put their heads together. And how will Suzie handle meeting her soul-sister, Natalie?
1. Prologue: Ready or Not

Author's Notes: So, they decided to clam up unexpectedly on _Lay my Honor in the Dust_ _,_ and I've turned my attention to _The Musketeers_ until they start talking to me about what comes next. But, Sophia has been begging me to write the story where Ianto, Tosh, and Suzie meet up with Torchwood Tregarth (the meeting mentioned in _The Greater Counterpoise to Fear,_ which this story is a direct sequel to), and this provided the opening. I'm gonna try to avoid spoilers as much as possible (especially since some revelations are coming up in _Lay My Honor in the Dust_ , once the gears on that start grinding again). If you've read the end of _Master of the Game_ and beginning _of Lay My Honor in the Dust_ , you know that Steven Carter is not dead … that he was whisked away by the Mara and placed in the car of Ashildr/Mayor Me and a changeling died in his place (if you didn't, you know now). Writing stories out of order can be a pain in the ass, but sometimes, the characters don't give you any other choice. The title comes from a quote by Arthur Shopenhauer, ' _every parting is a foretaste of death, and every reunion a hint of the resurrection_.' It seemed to fit on both levels. At this point, I know better than to try to anticipate how long a story will be. The current aim is no more than three chapters (as well as this prologue), but considering how strong-willed these characters are, don't hold me to that (rolls eyes at Jack's, ' _but what if I want to_?'). So, in this chapter, we have Sophia making an executive decision … and Jack's reaction to said executive decision.

Disclaimer: Jack Harkness, Steven Carter, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello, Rex Matheson and Esther Drummond do not belong to me … they belong to the BBC and Starz. Captain Steve Rogers and all things Avengers belong to Stan Lee and Marvel. And finally, Lucas North belongs to Kudos and Spooks/MI-5. Everyone else here does belong to me. As ever, I don't mind if you borrow them, just ask first, give credit where credit is due, and return them to me reasonably intact.

Prologue

Ready or Not

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

Early June 2015

"We are inviting your old team here for a picnic."

It wasn't often that Sophia Tregarth was able to blindside Jack Harkness … but when she did, she always took advantage of his shocked state. And that was exactly what she did now as he stared at her in astonishment. With a determined nod, she continued, "I've already sent an email to Liam Grady … or, more appropriately, Liam Colasanto, to that effect." Annnnd … when did she do this? He didn't even have to ask. Sophia added, sounding both defiant and proud, "I started drafting the email not long after you, Nat, and Luc returned from the helicarrier. Esther and I put our heads together and worked things out. I finally sent the email last week."

There were so many things in those sentences that sent his world rocking, Jack didn't even know where to begin. Although the idea of Sophia and her oldest granddaughter conniving together might be a good start. The only thing more terrifying than Esther and Octavia teaming up was Esther and Sophia teaming up. Sophia smiled at him sweetly, adding, "Esther's helping me to plan the picnic, since Nat has her hands full with reassuring Lucas, planning the baby's nursery, and taking care of Ailsa and Jocelyn." That was true enough … Nat was five months pregnant, and Lucas was fussing over her nonstop. And when Lucas wasn't fussing over her, her sisters were. Jack heard Priscilla wail at least twice, ' _my baby sister is having a baby_.' Yeah, and she already had a baby, and she had a nine year old daughter. This was not exactly news. Not that Octavia was handling it any better, although that was more because she was wishing she could give Rex a child than anything else. Octavia lamented to him that most of the time she forgot that she was fifteen years older than her husband … until it came to having a child together.

Natalie was sympathetic to Octavia's point of view, and held her tongue about adoption. Priscilla? Not so much. Pregnancy hormones took their toll on her, and she inquired with more than a touch of acid if she should avoid getting pregnant because it made Priscilla feel old. Not especially kind, but it was also true. Of course, coming from her soft-spoken baby sister made the verbal slap even more devastating. Oh, and he couldn't forget about Owen and Adriane, and the dramas in that particular relationship. And Sophia was inviting his Cardiff team to the Tregarth homestead for a picnic … oh, absolutely nothing could go wrong in _that_ scenario!

Sophia's eyes softened and she leaned forward to take his hands, saying, "Jack, it's going to be fine. Your team … they need to see you. They need to know that we're taking proper care of you. And you … you need to see them." All true, and it wasn't that Jack didn't want to see his Cardiff team again. He did … so very much. Not just Ianto (although he was always in Jack's thoughts, even though they talked nearly every evening), but his ladies, too. Yes, even Suzie. It was only … Sophia interrupted his thoughts, saying, "And don't worry about the various dramas around here. I can pretty much guarantee my children and grandchildren can behave themselves for a day." The steely light in her brown eyes pretty much assured that, and Jack could only smile. That wasn't all he was worried about, but that was making a good start.

"I … I've been figuring out what to do about Ianto and Esther," he finally admitted. It was selfish, he knew, but he didn't want to lose Esther … and he'd just gotten Ianto back. He had to say those words in his mind every few days. He had Ianto back. They … honestly, Jack wasn't sure what they were. Neither was Ianto, and it was his counsel that they shouldn't worry about what they were … just take pleasure in each other's company. Jack was more than all right with that. Did he still love Ianto? Without question. But he loved Esther as well, and she deserved better than to be simply kicked to the curb. He didn't want to lose her. And that wasn't taking into account what her family would do to him if he ever did that.

Sophia's face softened, and she put her hand on his shoulder, saying softly, "That may be something you need to leave to them. They both love you, Jack, as anyone with a heart and a brain would. Besides, maybe you won't need to choose between the two of them. I've been talking to my granddaughter since you learned Ianto was alive, and I think you'd be surprised by what she has to say. She loves you enough to give you up, if it would make you happy … but there are alternatives." Jack would have asked what she meant by that, but she was continuing, "I've also invited the Avengers, through Cam. Thor has returned to Asgard because of the Infinity Gems or Infinity Stones, or whatever you want to call them, so he won't be able to join us. And according to Cam, Dr. Banner is still God only knows where." There was a slight edge in Sophia's voice as she mentioned Bruce Banner. By now, the entire family knew about how the Battle of Sokovia played out, including Hulk/Banner leaving after the battle. Jack had an uneasy sense that Sophia knew what caused him to leave, but he couldn't figure out how she knew. He hadn't told her … it was between Natasha and Bruce. Did he have an opinion? Of course he did. But it had nothing to do with him, he wasn't affected by it, so until it affected him or his team, he would stay out of this.

He also knew that Natalie hadn't told her, as she didn't know. After a moment, he decided it wasn't really that important how she knew … it was just how Sophia was, and it was one of those things that you didn't question if you wanted to keep your sanity (or even your balls). Instead, he continued, "Okay, so you want to invite the Avengers and … and the team at Safe Haven. You mentioned that you issued an invitation through Cam and Nat … I'm guessing that Nat also issued one to Wanda as well?"

"You would be correct. I'll be honest with you, Jack. I'd feel better if Suzie didn't show up. I'm afraid I'd haul off and punch her. Yes, what she did helped to save you, but in a manner of speaking, she mentally violated my daughter, my youngest daughter, and it doesn't matter that Natalie's pushing forty, she's still my baby girl," Sophia observed with a sigh. Yeah, Jack knew the feeling. And in truth, no one in the family was especially happy with Suzie right now, once they learned of her connection to Natalie. Curiously, Natalie was more embarrassed and worried than she was angry, asking anxiously if Suzie felt when she was shot and other times she was in pain (evidently, the pleasure aspect never entered her mind, but that was Natalie for you). Jack couldn't lie to her; he admitted that she did feel it, but her anger was directed at those who hurt Natalie, rather than Natalie herself, and Owen muttered a few rather interesting invectives regarding those individuals.

No, when all was said and done, he couldn't blame the Tregarths at all for their antipathy toward Suzie. According to Ianto, Suzie had come to love Natalie and in fact often referred to her as her sister. How that went over with Natalie's sisters by blood and by choice remained to be seen. He was distracted from that issue when Sophia squeezed his hand with a small smile, saying, "Do you know that, boy or girl, Natalie and Lucas have decided that their little one won't be named after anyone … don 't want to put any pressure on the little one. No matter who the child is named for, they have a lot to live up to."

Jack offered a mock-pout, but couldn't blame Natalie for that decision. Oh, sure, Lucas had something to do with that as well, of course, but Natalie knew a thing or two about living up to someone's name. Instead, he turned his attention to the reason this was taking place. He observed, "You know, you could wait a few weeks until your annual Fourth of July extravaganza?" Before he even finished speaking, though, Sophia was shaking her head.

And no, with regards to the annual Independence Day celebration, he wasn't exaggerating about it being an extravaganza. Once Sophia awoke and finished acclimating herself to this strange new world that was still so familiar, his long-time friend insisted upon doing the big holidays in a big way. New Years, Easter, Memorial Day, Fourth of July, Labor Day, Thanksgiving, Christmas … she went all out. It was Priscilla's opinion (and Jack was inclined to agree with her) that her mother was trying to make up for all the years she missed. In fact, while the Tregarths were always more than generous with their time, resources and talents within their community, their Fourth of July picnics had become legendary among their neighbors.

And maybe that was the problem, for Sophia again shook her head and answered, "No. This isn't for the community, this is for us. For this family, for this team, because as much as we've lost, we've still got each other. I know I've fallen down on the job … as an operative, as a mother, as a grandmother, as a friend, but I'm back now, and I want everyone to know it. I want the Avengers to know it, too." Jack would have reminded her of how much she'd been through in the last year, but Sophia beat him to it, saying, "I know … I lost my husband. But my children have lost their father, my grandchildren have lost their grandfather … and you've lost your daughter. Steven lost his mother. We've all lost, Jack. This is a reminder of what we still have. All of us. Besides, I think it's time Steven met the rest of his family."

Jack's mind went blank at that, and Sophia grinned, patting his cheek gently as she turned her attention back to what he now recognized as her plans for the big event. His family. Steven. How in the world was he going to handle this? Steven was settling in fairly well … he still missed his mother terribly, but he adored Jocelyn and Ailsa. But to come face to face with the rest of Jack's team … was he ready for this? Was _Jack_?

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Such An Extraordinary Gift

Author's Notes: So, I decided to work on this after having the immense pleasure of meeting Naoko Mori last weekend. It was her first DragonCon, and she was ... wow. She is _such_ a lovely person and I hope she comes back to DragonCon. Unfortunately, Burn Gorman had to cancel. I was looking forward to finally meeting him. Maybe next time. I got to see (and hug) Naoko and Gareth, so I'm not too sad. I've just about decided that the next time I see John at a convention, I'll ask him how much trouble I'll get us both into if I give him a hug. So, in this chapter, Suzie balks at the invitation from Sophia; Tosh has a conversation with someone she loves; and Ianto despairs of them all.

Chapter One

Such an Extraordinary Gift

Safe Haven

Nevada

Later That Day

"I'm _not_ going, and you _can't_ make me."

Ianto Jones was this close to face-palming as he stared at his co-worker and surrogate older sister. This was the fifth time they'd had this argument since Liam told them about the email he'd received from Sophia Tregarth, inviting them to a picnic at the end of the week. Tosh actually did face-palm before wandering out of the room … presumably before she could do something far more damaging, to herself or to Suzie. As she left, she muttered something along the lines of, ' _I'll be in my room packing if anyone needs me_.' Suzie stuck her tongue out and Tosh immediately reciprocated. Sometimes, he thought he was the only adult around here. Ianto said, as patiently as he could manage, "No one is _forcing_ you do anything, Suzie, no one is making you. But we have been invited, and I do think we should all go." And, because being the annoying little brother was a role he thoroughly enjoyed, he couldn't resist adding, "Although, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Rhys is going. It'll give him a chance to see Anwen after all. Face-timing isn't quite the same thing as holding her, after all." He was quickly rewarded with Suzie's glare.

"I think she's just afraid to meet her soul-sister in person, find out just how much of a loser she really is … what? It's the truth," Olivia Colasanto snarked from the armchair she favored when she descended from the main house. Ianto merely offered her his most unimpressed look, and the Colasanto heiress went on, "You forget, I've actually encountered the Tregarths. Natalie Tregarth is nothing special, and Suzie will likely be disappointed." There was a low growl from Suzie, and Ianto thought briefly about intervening … but ultimately chose not to. This would be entirely too much fun. He glanced at Rhys, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Nothing special? You call a woman who was recruited by Nick Fury to assist with the care and relocation of survivors from Sokovia nothing special? A woman who made the painful and necessary decision to seal members of the Families in stone, so they could never hurt anyone again … that's someone who's nothing special? My sister has spent her entire adult _life_ , looking after other people. She, along with the rest of her family, helped to take care of her community when the 456 came knocking, and again when your buddies in the Families decided to take over the world. And you? What have you done, except ordered the kidnapping of a family in Wales because you were jealous of a man? My sister, at her lowest, is still better than you could ever _dream_ of being," Suzie snarled out, hands curling into fists at her sides.

"She has a point, though, love," Rhys pointed out, and Suzie spun around to face him, looking betrayed. However, Rhys stood his ground, saying gently, "Not about Natalie. She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about there … either that, or she's as jealous of Nat as she is of Jack, especially since old Angelo trusted his own granddaughter so little, he left his entire home to a girl he'd only met a few times. No, you're afraid … afraid to face what you did to Natalie, and afraid that she'll hate you for it." Suzie glowered at him, which had about as much affect on Rhys as it did on Ianto … which was to say, none whatsoever.

"I'm _not_ afraid of facing Natalie, and I'm _not_ afraid of being disappointed by her. You forget, Lady Olivia, I've spent the last few years in her head. I know how her mind works, I've seen the darkest recesses of her soul. I know she's only a flawed human being, instead of a goddess. I'm not the one who puts people up on pedestals for the sheer pleasure of knocking them down … that's your modus operandi," Suzie fired back.

"Then what are you afraid of, Suzie … because clearly, you are," Koschei observed, sauntering in from the kitchen and eating from a bag of crisps. Ianto glared at him disapprovingly, and Koschei said around his mouthful of crisps, "What? I haven't eaten in three days, and these … Bugles … are good." Ianto just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Suzie, who was staring at her former lover with a combination of amusement, exasperation, and affection. Which was, now that he thought about it, the same way he often looked at Jack. He decided not to think too much about that.

"There's only forty-five minutes until dinner, mate … for your sake, I hope that doesn't ruin your appetite," Rhys advised. Koschei froze, blinking at Rhys above the bag, and Ianto's fellow Welshman smirked a little, adding, "Yes, Koschei … I made your favorite. Stop sulking, Olivia, if you want to behave like a four year old, I'll bloody well treat you like one. My Anwen is more mature than you are, and she's hardly more than a baby." Suzie smirked at that, and Rhys pointed his spatula at her, adding, "Don't start, you." Suzie lay her hand against her chest with her best innocent, ' _who, me_?' look. Rhys just rolled his eyes, telling Ianto, "Don't envy you a bit, mate." With those words, he returned to the kitchen, Koschei trailing behind him …

And leaving Ianto once more face to face with both Suzie and Olivia. Wonderful. But Rhys' words found their mark, and Suzie asked softly, her eyes all but imploring, "What if she hates me, Ianto? What if she hates me for creating this connection between us? I know, I _know_ I violated her when I did this. I was only thinking about saving Jack, I never gave a thought to what the repercussions to her would be … but I care about her now." Yes, and that was the problem, wasn't it? Suzie did care, far more than she had when she returned to life in the past.

"Maybe she'll hate you, Suzie," Ianto replied. He couldn't lie to her, after all. Suzie lowered her eyes, and Ianto added, "But maybe she won't. I didn't have much of a chance to talk to her during the Sokovia incident, but from what Cameron Klein and Jack himself said, I don't think she'll hate you. Her family, on the other hand …" Suzie winced, but nodded. Ianto squeezed her shoulder, observing, "Like I said, none of us will force you, but I really do think you should go." He hadn't convinced her … but he did give her something to think about.

And just when he thought it was safe to leave, Suzie observed, "Of course, that begs the question of who gets to stay with Her Ladyship while everyone is gone, because I'm not about to leave her on her own. What? Ianto, if we left Herself to her own devices, she'd probably burn the whole house down!" Olivia scowled and the argument between the two started up once again. Ianto sighed and actually did face-palm this time. Right. _Definitely_ the only adult in the room.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"Please tell me you're going? I think this is something you really need. Not just to tell Jack that you forgave him a long time ago, but to see Owen as well," Jacob Singer implored her. Some months back, she and Jacob perfected the art of multi-tasking while Skyping. It was necessary, really … considering they could be both called out at any time for their respective jobs. Tosh paused just long enough in her packing to smile at her boyfriend, and Jacob added a bit sheepishly, "Sorry, I just realized what you were doing. Do you think Suzie will go?"

At that, Tosh did stop … mainly because she had to think about what her boyfriend was asking (and it was still strange to her, having a boyfriend, even if he was long distance). Would Suzie accompany her and Ianto to the Tregarth homestead? She thought about what Suzie would gain by joining them, and what she would lose. At last, she said softly, turning to face her boyfriend more fully, "I think so … even though she's afraid of facing Natalie, afraid that Nat will hate her. I won't say that Nat is incapable of hating someone … we're all capable of that … but I don't think Suzie is someone she would hate."

It was entirely possible that she was misjudging Natalie Tregarth (right, she needed to remember that the other woman was now married … Rassilon had shown them pictures and videos of the wedding between their landlady and her handsome English husband). She didn't think she was, and she was slowly getting better at reading people. She still felt more comfortable with computers, but little by little, she was becoming more socially adept.

Jacob nodded thoughtfully, observing, "I didn't spend much time with her while she was here in England a few years ago, but I did spend time with her friend Clint Barton … based on what he told me, I would have to agree with you. Which brings me to my next topic." Oh? Tosh arched her brow, and Jacob said with a small smile, "Since Ultron's attack against Sokovia, Alicia has been approached by several people wanting to join Bulwark. We'll need to train the rookies, but as of right now … as of right now, Toshiko, it looks like I'll be returning to the US in December. For good." Tosh stared at her boyfriend for several moments, stunned speechless.

December. He would be coming to the US in December. For good. Jacob was looking at her anxiously, and Tosh allowed a broad smile to cross her face, saying, "Then I'll have the chance to kiss you properly." Jacob responded with a goofy smile that made her heart skip a beat. She asked next, "Will you be here in time for Christmas?" Her mind was already racing … could she talk Ianto into arranging a branch Christmas party for both Safe Haven and Torchwood Oklahoma? Well, she was fairly certain she could do that … the question was whether he would let her help him. Then again, if she enlisted Jack's help … hmm, that might just work!

"I think I'll be there a few weeks before Christmas, actually. Alicia is talking about having a last Christmas … the four of us together, the original members of Bulwark. John and Mary are already looking at a place in Nevada. It's gotten into their blood, Bulwark has. They may be associate members, since they have Emily to think of, but I don't see Bulwark releasing its hold on their souls. They're Hunters … even if Mary hated the life, even if she hated that her boys grew up in that life, that's a part of who she is. Even if she tried to leave it, eventually, it would reclaim her. Just like it did the first time around," Jacob answered.

Tosh shuddered a bit. Jacob told her a little about his two compatriots, and about their six month old daughter Emily … named after her paternal grandmother. It seemed that John and Mary's older two children, Dean and Sam, were named after Mary's parents. It was only right that the child born of their second chance together was named after John's mother. According to Jacob, John only recently learned that his father hadn't abandoned him and his mother when he was a child … that instead, he was catapulted forward in time, where he died at the hands of the Hell Knight (whatever that was). And honestly, she wasn't sure about the title of the demon who murdered Henry Winchester, because her mind went blank at the creature's name … Abaddon.

Oh, it wasn't the Abaddon she and the others unleashed when they opened the Rift, so many years earlier … but it didn't matter, because the demon carried the same name, and that meant the same memories for Tosh. Jacob said softly, "I know that look … you're thinking about the demon the killed Henry Winchester. That's why I want you to go to Oklahoma. The last time you saw your captain, he was recovering from being killed by the monsters in human flesh … and you were recovering from seeing him die so many times in the past. You need to go, Toshiko … you need to see that he's all right, that his new team is taking care of him."

"Yes, I do," she agreed, "but right now, what I really need to do is hear more about your plans to come home, and what you'd like to do for our first official date." She had the joy of seeing Jacob's bright eyes light up with pleasure and Tosh grinned. Her boyfriend was coming home. She would be seeing her boss/big brother soon. Life truly couldn't get any better, and she was half-tempted to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She had come such a long way from that UNIT prison cell where Jack found her.

Back then, and even while she was in Cardiff, Tosh found herself believing that happy endings were meant for other people. Oh, she was beyond grateful to have a second chance at life when Jack Harkness entered her cell … just as she was beyond grateful to his father for her resurrection. But she truly never believed she could be this happy, and swore to herself that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Even as she engaged Olivia Colasanto in their usual bickering, Suzie was thinking. In truth, her mind never really stopped. And right now, she couldn't help thinking about Ianto's point about Rhys. He and Sophia Tregarth were in agreement that the most important thing was the happiness of the daughter they shared … and Rhys acknowledged to Suzie that Anwen (or Angel, as the Tregarths called her) was just as much Sophia's daughter as she was his. He supposed that he could have resented her for being there when he wasn't … but what would the point in that be? At the time she was brought to them, the Tregarths didn't know who her parents were … and he was still recovering from being shot.

Besides, Sophia made videos galore of their daughter. And, if Suzie was really honest with herself, she wanted to meet her small step-daughter. It was her opinion that Safe Haven wasn't particularly safe for small children (like Anwen), mainly because things were so damn unpredictable (she voiced this opinion once to Tosh, who countered that she didn't imagine things were any more predictable at Torchwood Oklahoma. Suzie hated to admit it, but her sister made an excellent point. And that was before Tosh reminded her of the alien children residing here. Suzie really hated it when she made so many good points right in a row).

Eventually, growing bored of trying to bait Suzie, Olivia shifted her body back into her wheelchair and rolled off. Suzie hoped she wasn't off to annoy Lily. The last time she'd done that, Lily retaliated by covering her seat with honey. It was hilarious, but a sodding nightmare to clean. Lily promised to never repeat that particular revenge, but with her creative little mind, she was sure to come up with other plots. In fact, Suzie could guarantee it. Left alone with her thoughts, Suzie began to consider, seriously, what was being asked of her. During the last few years, she'd begun coming to terms with what she'd done. To Max, to her team, to Natalie … even to her father. She'd thought the final victory was hers … the truth was, she'd given him the final victory. That was something she would regret for the rest of her life.

A pair of arms slipped around her waist and Suzie smiled to herself as a light kiss was dropped where her shoulder and neck met. Rhys murmured, "You do realize I could hear you thinking all the way in the kitchen … is the idea of meeting my daughter and your sister all that terrifying?" Suzie thought briefly about lying to him, about saying that she wasn't afraid of meeting Anwen or Natalie. But then she remembered her wedding vows, and the one promise Rhys asked her to make to him the day before they were married.

"Yes. I just keep thinking of what I've done, the people I've hurt. What if Natalie hates me, Rhys? I violated her mind … it was for a good cause, to help Jack, but I hurt her when I did that. And that's just what I did to her. I have hurt so many people … I'm afraid I'll end up hurting Anwen as well. You can forgive just about anything, but along with me lying to you about something important, I know you wouldn't be able to forgive me for that," Suzie answered. Rhys kissed the side of her head and then gently turned her to face him, his hands sliding up to cup her face in his hands. The love in his eyes stole the air from her lungs, because of all people, how was it that someone like her could be loved by someone like Rhys Williams? She'd never truly believed in mercy, until he told her that he'd fallen in love with her … because the love of Rhys Williams after the crimes she'd committed was truly a mercy, a grace, that she would never take for granted.

He said now, his voice barely above a whisper, "You know, you're right … if you ever hurt Anwen deliberately, simply out of spite or selfishness, I never would forgive you. And if you lied to me or kept something from me about something other than what you were getting me for my birthday, I'd have one helluva time forgiving you. But I don't believe for one moment that you would ever deliberately hurt Anwen, especially not after what that arse of a father did to you. As to the lies … you told me the truth about the ugliest part of your life, what you most wanted to keep hidden. You kept nothing back … not Max, not your father, not even the Glove. You told me all of it, and you let me work through it. You didn't make any demands on me, just let me come to terms with it. That was a gift, Suzie … and that was when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You would never hurt Anwen deliberately … never. And the only time when you might would be to protect her from something worse. I know you, wife. Anwen might not be your daughter, but you would protect her with your dying breath."

Rhys never raised his voice once. He didn't have to. Suzie blinked back tears and threw her arms around her husband, whispering, "I love you so much!" It wasn't like her to say it. Words were easy, and cheap, and meant so very little when all was said and done … she preferred to show people that she loved them, rather than tell them. But in this moment, with her husband's arms around her, with his fierce words resonated within her soul, Suzie had to say the words. She felt, rather than heard, Rhys' laughter as his arms tightened around her.

"Rwy'n dy garu di, my Suzie. I take it this means we're going to Oklahoma to see my daughter's other family, then?" Rhys asked and Suzie nodded into his shoulder. Yes … yes, they were going to Oklahoma. Not just so Rhys could see his little girl, but so Suzie could face her other sister … her anchor. And if Natalie hated her for what Suzie had done to her, she would figure out a way to live with that. But she owed it to Natalie to let her make that choice … especially after the choice she'd robbed Natalie of initially.

"We should start packing. I … eep!" Suzie began, and then squeaked when Rhys swept her up into his arms, one arm still around her waist and the other under her knees. She clung to him, laughing, as he carried her into the pantry to have his wicked way with her. Eternally practical, her Rhys … they were close enough to keep an eye on supper and away from prying eyes at the same time! It was just one of many reasons why she loved him so much.

TBC

Additional Author's Notes: (slightly sheepish look) Okay, yeah, so there's a spoiler for the other stories here, after all. And yes, for some reason, I can't let go of the idea of Suzie and Rhys together. I truly love the idea of this couple … have no idea if Indira Varma and Kai Owen would have anything even approaching chemistry, but love the idea of Rhys and Suzie together anyhow. The chapter title refers to the extraordinary gift that is love, something that both Suzie and Tosh reflect on, though in different ways. And to any Welsh readers I might have, if I messed up the Welsh translation of ' _I love you_ ,' I apologize. I looked it up on the internet, and I may have used the wrong version.


	3. Chapter 2: Beloved Immortal Idiot

Author's Notes: So, here we have the next part (and I wish I could tell you that updates will be more frequent, but my _Star Wars_ muses recently started talking to me again, and for all his politeness and general civility, Obi-Wan Kenobi will _not_ be ignored). In addition, the last few weeks at work have been exhausting (as in sapping most of my creativity exhausting). But hey, I'll take whatever writing I can get! Here we have plans going forward for the picnic and reactions all around. And yes, for some oddball reason, I can see the Master/Koschei playing Assassin's Creed, and then getting very put-out when he finds himself liking the Assassins, even though he thinks he should prefer the Templars. So, in this chapter, we have first contact between Ianto and Sophia; later, Jack and Ianto catch up; followed by Ianto reflecting on what's to come. So yeah, an Ianto-heavy chapter this time around. Chapter title comes from Ianto's musings about Jack (yeah, he's pretty exasperated with Jack at the moment, but in an affectionate sort of way).

Chapter Two

Beloved Immortal Idiot

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

Nine Days Later

A little over a week after she first issued the picnic invitations, Sophia's cell phone rang. She was in the process of cutting out a pattern, an outfit for her unborn grandchild. Oh, she knew that she could go to just about any department store or Wal-Mart, but she always loved sewing, and her middle daughter found some absolutely precious patterns at Amazon. It seemed to Sophia that just like Priscilla, Octavia was struggling with the idea that their baby sister was pregnant (again) … but where Priscilla was lamenting with where the time had gone, Octavia couldn't stop thinking about Sophia's years in the coma, both before and Natalie's birth. Add to that, the facts that a) Natalie was only a few years older than Sophia was when the 456 showed their ugly faces and b) Octavia couldn't give her young husband children … well, Sophia couldn't help but think that her Tavie was living vicariously through her little sister. If Natalie was aware of it, she never let on, and while living your life through someone else wasn't a good idea, Sophia couldn't bring herself to chastise her middle child in this case.

She sat at her sewing machine, pins stuck in her mouth as she carefully lined up the pattern with the fabric. As a young girl, she'd hated sewing and other such 'feminine' arts … as a grown woman, she came to appreciate the skill, and the way it could settle her mind, especially since … especially since Carlyon's death. Sophia pushed the grief back forcibly; she would never stop missing her husband, but he would have never forgiven her for putting her grief before the good of their children. And since he wasn't here to do it, she would spoil their grandchildren in his place … among other things. That was what she was doing now.

Since Natalie was nearly forty, she'd had all the tests done, and she knew that she was having a boy. A grandson for her to spoil … she'd spoiled Ailsa and Jocelyn as much as she could, but she never had the chance to spoil Lucas or Jason. A bit wryly, Sophia decided that Tavie wasn't the only one who was living vicariously, although she was doing it a bit differently. She'd tried to make up for the years she lost with Natalie through Natalie's daughters … and now she was trying to make up for the years she lost with Jason and Lucas through Natalie's son.

Her cell rang (and she was going to strangle Adriane for changing her ringtone _again_ ), and Sophia hastily placed the last pin before answering, "This is Sophia Tregarth." She gave the pattern and fabric a once-over, growing more and more pleased with the way it was looking. Natalie had told her that after much back-and-forth, she and Lucas had chosen the baby's name. _It wasn't easy_ , her youngest admitted, _because there were so many to honor, we could have never attempted it … so he's going to have a name all his own_. She'd paused, and then asked almost shyly, _Do you think that will upset anyone_?

Sophia immediately reassured her daughter that it would not (and if it did, the offended could get stuffed). And all thoughts of her unborn grandson were forced out of her mind when a soft, Welsh-accented voice said, "Mrs. Tregarth, this is Ianto Jones from Safe Haven … we received the kind invitation you offered to your picnic. I am … I'm calling to accept it." Oh. Oh, that was somewhat unexpected, although maybe it shouldn't have been. What did surprise her was the delight she felt when she heard the familiar cadence of the Welsh accent.

"I am very glad to hear that, Mr. Jones. It's time, and long past time, for our teams to meet up … especially since, when all is said and done, we're one family," Sophia replied. She paused, thinking of what her long-time friend had told her about his young lover (who wasn't her granddaughter), before mentally saying 'to hell with it,' and added, "And call me 'Sophia.' We're both Torchwood operatives and we both love Jack Harkness." That surprised a laugh out of her phone companion, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

However, there was no questioning the warmth in Ianto Jones' voice as he replied, "Then you must call me 'Ianto,' Sophia. And you are quite right … by virtue of those two facts, we're part of a larger family." Sophia grinned to herself … excellent. He figured it out on his own. The young man continued, "The entire staff of Safe Haven will be coming: myself, Toshiko Sato, Rhys Williams … and Suzie Costello Williams." In spite of herself, Sophia stiffened. She had no issue with Rhys. They spoke on the phone quite often, and Skyped so Rhys could see his … could see their baby girl. But she had nearly as many issues with Rhys' second wife as she did with his first. Ianto must have realized this, for he added gently, "Suzie poses no threat to your daughter, Sophia. In fact, she is Natalie's fiercest defender, aside from perhaps you."

That was all well and good, and she knew from her recent conversations with Rassilon that Suzie regretted taking over Natalie's body to save Jack. She also knew that Suzie had become as protective of Nat as her own mother and sisters were. But … that didn't mean she trusted the other woman. She didn't, and likely never would. Natalie and Jack had both forgiven Suzie Costello Williams, and Sophia respected that. But trust wasn't the same as forgiveness.

She was also wise enough to realize that the young man on the other end of the line most likely loved Suzie as a sister, and so she changed the subject, "So, you and the rest of your team will be coming. I'm still waiting for word from the Avengers, but I think it's likely they'll be joining us as well. Now. I'm still planning the menu, so is there any dietary issues I need to be aware of?" Even after all these years, she still hadn't forgotten the disaster that ensued when her father's assistant planned an embassy dinner, rather than her mother. Wina was a bad-ass when it came to the administrative side of their job (and when it came to handling weapons) … but ask her to plan a formal dinner, and that was just asking for trouble.

"We're Torchwood, Sophia … we've eaten whatever happened to be available. We're all fine. But … speaking of the Avengers, there is something you need to be aware of. Bucky Barnes … he's been staying with us since the fall of the Triskelion … and he'll be coming with us for the picnic," Ianto Jones answered slowly. Bu … oh. _Oh_. **Well**. That would certainly make things more interesting. But Ianto Jones went on, "Bucky thinks he remembers killing Howard Stark while he was the Winter Soldier. Just … broken images, but I thought you should know, especially if Tony Stark shows up."

Yes … yes, Sophia saw his point. She replied, "I see. Well, while we're on the subject of things you should know … my youngest is pregnant. Her husband, due to certain events that occurred before they were married, is venomously protective of her. And he's become even more protective of her since learning of her pregnancy." There was a barely stifled snort on the other end of the line, and Sophia shook her head, adding, "Then again, you knew about that … you were on the helicarrier when she and Lucas learned about the baby."

"I was. And … and Jack told me about the incident in question," Ianto replied. Incident in question. Such an innocent term for her little girl's high school best friend trying to kill her. Ianto went on, his voice impossibly dry, "Officer North will find it very difficult to restrain Suzie if she ever lays eyes on Quinn Marshall. I suspect Rhys will be right behind her. Watching her clutch at her throat as she collapsed because Natalie's terror overwhelmed Suzie's shields isn't something he's ever forgotten, or forgiven." Hmm. Interesting.

However, as she often did when referencing the attack against her baby, Sophia left that alone, asking instead, "What about transportation? Do you have a way to get here?" Too late, she remembered that Safe Haven was Colasanto territory, which meant they had access not only to Colasanto Air, but also to the Avengers' aircraft. Not to mention, Rassilon had his own method of transportation. However, she wasn't sure if Rassilon would be coming (Ianto hadn't named him, but that meant less than nothing, especially if Rassilon was in a mood to spoil their mutual granddaughter) and thus, she wouldn't take back her inquiry. After all, her Angel's father would be coming with them, and she wanted him to be safe. She wanted them _all_ to be safe.

Ianto answered, "Artie Pagonis is flying us down … up … over. From Nevada to Oklahoma, so we're fine there. Are you sure you have enough room for us to stay at the house? Tosh tells me it's rather large, but …" Tosh? Oh. Right. Of course. Toshiko Sato was a ghost in her home once … at the same time she and Carlyon learned that their eldest granddaughter Juliana hadn't died when she was born, but in fact grew up as Esther Drummond. Why had she forgotten that? Was it because she was focused on helping her eldest daughter deal with her rage that she'd lost so many years of her own child's life? She should have remembered that, because unlike Suzie Costello Williams, Toshiko Sato asked Natalie's permission before taking over her body to say good-bye to Jack and to Owen.

And she still hadn't answered Ianto's question, replying, "If there's not room at the main house, there's the bunkhouse and the stone stables. It's fine, I promise … I just have to remember not to put Steve Rogers in the room beside my middle daughter and her husband." She wasn't even sure if putting the Super Soldier in the room beside Lucas and Natalie was a wise idea. There was a slight cough on the other end of the line, and Sophia just _knew_ that Ianto Jones was blushing. Of course he knew, he knew exactly what Octavia and Rex would be doing that Steve didn't need to be hearing. After a moment, the corners of her mouth quirked. What the hell. In for a penny, in for a pound. She added, "I suppose putting him beside Jack's room is out of the question as well. I'm sure the two of you will be very busy."

A snicker alerted her to the newcomer in her sewing room, and she looked up to see Jack smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her old friend, before adding to the still-silent Ianto, "And speaking of Jack, here he is now. I'll let the two of you … work things out." She handed her cell phone to Jack, shooing him out of her sewing room so she could finish this onesie for Logan. That was the name Lucas and Natalie had chosen for their son … Logan Tierney North. A beautiful name for a beautiful little boy.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Hey, tiger pants."

He couldn't resist resurrecting that old nickname, if only to see Sophia look up from her sewing and roll her eyes at him as if to say, ' _really, Jack_?' and hear Ianto's exasperated, "Seriously, you're going to bring that up again? Do I want to know what kinds of nicknames you have for Esther?" Jack grinned, winking at Sophia as he left the room. It wasn't just the familiar exasperation that he could still provoke in Ianto … it was the easy way he said Esther's name, no hesitation or jealousy. It gave Jack hope they could work things out between the three of them. How and what, he wasn't sure, but … maybe something.

"Well, I could tell you, but I don't want to run the risk of little ears hearing," Jack retorted, laughing a little at Ianto's groan. Well, he didn't … and there were plenty of little ears to hear. Steven, Ailsa, his own little Jocelyn. And that wasn't taking into account Angel … or rather, Anwen. Mentally, he knew that the cute little baggage who scampered after his grandson was Gwen's daughter. In his heart … well, that was a whole different story. He didn't see Gwen when he looked at the toddler. He saw Angel.

And speaking of little ears … a familiar, piping voice exclaimed, "Da!" Right before a small, but sturdy, body ran right into his shins. Grinning, Jack swept his baby girl up into her arms, settling her against his chest as he added, "And I've one of those little ears in my arms right now … or rather, the little body attached to those little ears … my little girl, Miss Jocelyn Caroline Harkness. Jocelyn, honey, this is Yan. You'll be meeting him soon." There was a soft inhale from the other man.

"Yan? Yanni? Yan, Yan, Yan!" Jocelyn exclaimed excitedly and began babbling away. Jack grinned, hearing Ianto laugh on the other end of the line and respond to her babble in Welsh (which delighted Jocelyn to no end). He'd purposely chosen to 'introduce' Ianto to Jocelyn as 'Yan,' knowing it would be easier for her to manage. No doubt Ianto would make Jack pay for it, but it was worth it. Jocelyn was worth it. As Jack wandered back to the stairway that would take him to the attached Hub, he caught sight of Natalie in the living room sitting in her favorite recliner while Lucas fussed over her. He bit back a smile at Natalie's bemused expression. Relatively speaking, she and Lucas were still newlyweds, and the liaison between MI-5 and Torchwood took great pleasure in spoiling his wife. He swung Jocelyn into her step-father's arms, kissing her cheek as he did and ruffling Natalie's hair.

Natalie raised the pillow beside her threateningly and Jack escaped the living room, laughing as he did. He told Ianto, "I'm back … had to get Jocelyn to Natalie and Lucas. Now, where were we?" He was rewarded with an actual snicker, and Jack smirked as he lightly raced down the steps. Fortunately, he wasn't greeted with the sight of Owen and Adriane making out on the surgical table, the way he was less than a week earlier. That by itself wouldn't have been so bad, but Rex was with him and he'd annoyed Owen ever since with comments.

"Is that a rhetorical question, Jack?" Ianto teased, before continuing, "She's darling. And obviously has you wrapped around her little pinky finger. How is she now, one or two? Eighteen months? Okay, I was close. Sophia told me that Natalie is pregnant again, something I already knew, thanks to Suzie … although I didn't think telling Sophia that would be a particularly bright idea. Oh, just so you know … Rhys is coming with us, as is Suzie. Not sure about your tad yet, although it wouldn't surprise me. He's been saving up quite a few things for Jocelyn and Steven both. How's he doing, by the way?"

Jack sighed … it was a fair question, but not so easy to answer. His grandson had been through hell during the last few years between the arrival of the 456, being separated from his mother and Jack and then eventually reunited with them … only to lose his mother only months later. He said as much to Ianto, adding, "Incredibly, he doesn't hate me. Still loves me, still calls me 'Uncle Jack.' He seems to take the most comfort in the other kids, especially Angel. I know now that she's Anwen, but I spent several years thinking of her as Angel." And the four year old didn't hesitate to correct anyone who called her 'Anwen.' To the people who had raised her for the last several years, she was Angel, and she always would be. To Rhys, to her tad, she was Anwen. She actually told Jack that once after she'd finished a Skype session with her father, 'Taddy can call me 'Anwen.' Ever'body else gotta call me Angel." Okay. Fair enough. And then she hugged Jack's knees, saying, ' _Night, Uncle Jack_ ' and sped off into Octavia's arms.

"Not so incredibly … Rassilon told me that he explained a few things to Steven when he retrieved him from Ashildr's care. And Angel … it's a good name for her. Your daughter named her well when she was placed in Alice's care. And I know Rhys is looking forward to seeing her. Do you think it will confuse her, having two tads?" Ianto asked and Jack shook his head, even though Ianto couldn't see him (nor could he hear the rocks in Jack's head rattle, a comment Rex made on more than one occasion). He and Ianto didn't usually talk about Carlyon Tregarth or what he'd done to return Steven to his family, so Yan had no way of knowing this.

"No … oh, Carlyon absolutely doted on Angel, but Rhys is the only father she's ever known. Carlyon … he was never able to get down on the floor and play with her, and near the end, he couldn't hold her, either. Rhys is her only father, her only tad. And that's the way it should be."

There was silence as Ianto processed that, and finally, he asked light-heartedly, "So tell me more about her relationship with Steven, since you mentioned that he likes being around her. Are we talking childhood sweethearts here?" It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes, but he indulged Ianto with stories about his grandson and Gwen's daughter. Not just to make Ianto laugh (although that was part of it), but because watching the two children made Jack smile.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Safe Haven, Nevada

He talked to Jack for the better part of an hour, sitting in Rassilon's chair, feet propped up on Rassilon's desk, getting important details for the picnic (including telling Jack that Bucky Barnes would be coming with them if he had to drag the Winter Soldier's arse onto the plane himself). The Time Lord in question passed by his office twice, rolling his eyes as he noticed the Welshman's position (to say nothing of his mischievous grin during certain parts of his conversation with Jack). Jack's father did not, however, do anything about it. Then again, the last time he did, he evidently forgot that Ianto figured out what he was buying for Jocelyn for her second birthday. Here was a hint: the biggest, most expensive playhouse he could find. He was taking the 'indulgent grandfather' role to heart in a big way … which would no doubt be accompanying them to Oklahoma. Then again, he never had the chance to spoil his son, any of his grandchildren or great-grandchildren before, so Ianto supposed he really couldn't blame him. That didn't stop him from telling Jack about it at his first opportunity.

And after talking to the little girl, however briefly, Ianto looked forward to seeing Jocelyn's reaction to her new house, courtesy of the grandfather she'd never met. Her mother's reaction was another story entirely. Jack seemed to think that Natalie Tregarth North would be torn between amusement and stunned belief. Ianto had no reason not to believe he wasn't entirely correct. He knew her better, after all … and unlike Suzie and Tosh, was happy to share stories about their landlady and the mother of his youngest child. Ianto was slowly putting together a picture of Jocelyn's mother, as well as the rest of her family. However, out of respect for Suzie and Tosh, he would also go into this with an open mind.

And, it was time to wrap up his conversation with Jack … Suzie'd just sent him a text, asking him when the last time he'd seen Koschei. While the erstwhile Master was largely reformed, he did like to cause trouble and it was best to keep an eye on him. The last time someone went more than a few hours without checking on him, he'd caused a bit of trouble in town (fine, he nearly started a Western United States version of the Hatfield-McCoy feud). Ianto told his lover as much, sighing, "If I'm very, very lucky, he'll be playing _Assassin's Creed_ with Eleanor and whining about how it isn't fair that he likes the Assassins, when he should like the Templars."

That was if he was very lucky. Jack snickered, "Jason and Lucky introduced Steve Rogers to those games. Then Steve turned around and said something about how Edward Kenway reminded him a bit of me. Still not sure if that was a compliment or an insult, since Ailsa has a bit of a crush on him." Truthfully, Ianto wasn't sure either, nor was he sure if a nine year old girl had any business playing those games. Then again, she wasn't his daughter, so it was none of his business. Jack added, "She's not allowed to play the games, but she does watch things on YouTube. Usually over the shoulder of one of her cousins, assuming she's not caught." Ah. That explained things. Somewhat. Jack's voice softened as he went on, "Love you, Yan."

Ianto swallowed hard. Jack never ended a conversation these days without telling him that he loved him, as if to make up for being unable to say the words in Thames House. He didn't have to … Ianto knew that Jack loved him. He knew that responding in kind would have meant saying good-bye and he just couldn't do that. Not yet. He understood …but Jack was still struggling to forgive himself for so many things. So, instead of telling his beloved immortal idiot once more that it wasn't his fault, Ianto answered hoarsely, "As I love you."

He hung up the phone and sat back in Rassilon's chair, staring at the bookshelf in front of him without really seeing it. They were doing the right thing by going to Oklahoma, he knew that. It was time and long past time for Rhys to see his baby girl (who was now a toddler). It was time and long past time for Ianto to meet Esther Drummond and, if nothing else, thank her for what she'd done for Jack. More than that, he would have to wait to find out. He knew from his conversations with Suzie (who knew by way of her bond with Esther's aunt) that Esther was open to the idea of … well, more. She was willing to open her circle of herself and Jack to Ianto. He had only to decide if he was willing to open his circle of himself and Jack to her.

But that meeting was yet to take place. With a sigh, Ianto pushed himself to his feet and wandered to the study, where he found Eleanor and Koschei playing video games. Not _Assassin's Creed_ , for which he was thoroughly grateful. He enjoyed playing the games, but only if Koschei wasn't around. Playing against Bucky (or Nebula) was fun. Eleanor looked up and smiled at him knowingly. Ianto ignored her, saying, "I just got off the phone with Jack about the picnic. Eleanor, have you decided if you're coming?"

"Of course. I need to reassure Dite that AngelAnwen is doing wonderfully and that Natalie Tregarth has made a full recovery. Hush you … I know full well that she's married now, but she was Natalie Tregarth when Dite met her, and that's how she'll always think of her," Eleanor said. This last sentence was directed at Koschei, who opened his mouth to chastise his game-partner. He closed his mouth with a snap, glaring at Eleanor. And true to form, this disturbed her not at all, as she added, "Besides, I'm sure I'll be needed."

"I won't be. I suspect Jack might want to rearrange my face … and even if Jack doesn't, Lucas North likely will. That's not taking into account what the various Ladies Tregarth might do to me," Koschei added promptly. Ianto smirked at that … well, yes, that was to be expected … and Koschei scowled. Ianto thought briefly about reminding the younger Time Lord what Francine Jones had done to him the one time he had shown his face anywhere near Jack or the Tregarths, and decided against it. Koschei had already decided against going … if Ianto pushed any further, he might decide to be contrary and go just to annoy Ianto.

"I think that's very likely. Besides, someone should stay here with Olivia," Eleanor observed with a wicked grin. Not surprisingly, Koschei brightened up at that. Ianto shook his head. There were times when he was just too predictable … and for the former Master, Olivia-baiting was a sport that just never got old. Eleanor went on, "Go see to your sisters, young Master Jones. I know Suzie is worried about this picnic … you might want to alleviate her mind as much as you are able." Ah, and that was the question, wasn't it … could he set her mind at ease? Not really, but he _could_ tell her that Sophia Tregarth hadn't forbidden her presence. That, at least, was a start.

TBC

Additional notes: Yes … at this point, Jack is aware that Angel is also Anwen. No, he doesn't see her any differently … and he's still refusing to tell me how he found out, just that he learned about it after Alice's death. Also, I have just completely wiped out most of the storyline of _Captain America: Civil War_. No, I won't apologize for it. That isn't to say things will be okay between Bucky and Tony. Not even remotely. But I'm getting (even more) ahead of myself. As usual.


	4. Chapter 3: More Than It Seems

Author's Notes: Okay, so this time around, this emphasis is on the Tregarth family. Natalie pointed something out to me while I was on my way to work (more to the point, while I was stuck in traffic and growling under my breath), something which I should have seen before and is addressed in this chapter. There are more spoilers, although of a generic kind this time around. I keep hoping one of these revelations will knock something loose for _Lay My Honor in the Dust_ or _The Culling_. Hasn't happened yet. I leave for Budapest next Friday … for some reason, long flights when I can't sleep do wonders for my creativity (that being said, I really hope I do get _some_ sleep this time). I might be able to update one of my stories when I'm not sightseeing or meeting up with old friends, but I can make no promises. Finally, reference is made to a nursery wall being painted with various characters from books and Disney movies … that's actually taken from my childhood. When I was a very little girl, my father was stationed in Germany, and in children's section of the base library, there was at least one wall with those paintings (along with an aquarium beside the door, but I didn't think it belonged in a nursery. I might change my mind about that). In any event, in this chapter, Natalie makes Lucas aware of Sophia's ulterior motives … Lucas reflects … and Sophia gets more than she bargained for. The actual meeting between the two teams should happen in the next chapter (emphasis on 'should').

Chapter Three

More Than It Seems

"You do realize that my mother has an ulterior motive for this picnic, don't you? I mean, yeah, she does want everyone to have fun and take a breath after the shitstorm over the last few years, but there's more to it," Natalie Tregarth North informed her husband as she watched Jack Harkness leave the living room, still on the phone. Lucas raised his eyebrows questioningly as he settled Jocelyn into his arms a little more securely, and Nat explained, "Mama wants to see a) how the two teams mesh together and b) if we have enough room to combine the teams. Worst case scenario is that you share the old barn with the current staff of Safe Haven."

Now Lucas' brows were about level with his hairline and he asked, "So, your mum is looking at crossing the streams? I thought that was a really bad idea." Nat rolled her eyes and threw the pillow she'd threatened Jack with into her husband's face, careful to avoid Jocelyn's head. Of course, that made her little girl giggle happily, especially when Lucas snapped it out of the air, adding, "You'll pay for that, Little Miss." Nat waggled her own brows at her husband, smirking a little at the smile that he was obviously struggling to hide.

"Oooh, promises, promises!" she teased, laughing when Lucas tossed the pillow back at her. She didn't even try to catch it, and instead let it fall into her lap. After a moment, Nat explained, "Yeah, she's looking at how well we all work together, assuming Team Safe Haven is onboard for this. Ever so often, she emails Rassilon with pictures of Jack and Jocelyn … pictures that I didn't take or wasn't around for. In the last 'thank-you' email she received from him, he mentioned that it's almost time for them to turn over Safe Haven to Liam Colasanto ... which tells me that it's almost time for Tosh, Suzie and Ianto to leave. Plus, if that's the case, Angel will be around her father all the time. That … that's important." She knew just how important that was, after years of believing that her father was her grandfather.

"Will Tosh and Adriane be all right, working together?" Lucas asked and Nat sighed, wincing a little at the pain in her back. Lucas added, "For that matter, will your mum be all right with Suzie being under this roof? I know she has her own body back now, but …" But he still wasn't comfortable with the former weapons master (weapons mistress?) for Torchwood Cardiff. For her own part, Nat wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the British woman. It wasn't that she held Suzie's invasion against her … well, all right, maybe a little. But she understood why Suzie did it. And she was somewhat embarrassed at the things Suzie experienced as a result of her connection to Natalie (fine, she was more than somewhat embarrassed, she was mortified).

And she wasn't answering Lucas' question. Natalie answered at last, "As far as Suzie's concerned, since that's the more complicated issue … good question. She might not be comfortable with Suzie, but she knows that she's a package deal with Rhys. Just like you and I are a package deal, and Octavia and Rex." Lucas smirked and Natalie asked, "What about you? Are you all right with this?" She waved her hand, indicating not just the upcoming picnic, but everything that went along with it. She was rewarded with a shrug, and Nat sighed, "Yeah, I agree. I honestly think any issues between Tosh and Adriane will be minor. From what Rassilon has told Mama, Tosh has a boyfriend and she's moved on with her life."

Which was great, because from the limited time she spent with Tosh during the Gelth incursion, she came to like the pretty tech a great deal, and she deserved all the nice things, as Ailsa liked to say about people she thought were particularly nice. And Nat's younger niece was happy with Owen, happier than Nat ever saw her before. She wanted to see Adriane stay that way. There would be valleys in the relationship between the acerbic doctor and her equally sarcastic niece, of course, but that was one complication that none of them needed.

"And then there are the Avengers," Lucas pointed out. And then there were the Avengers, who brought a whole host of their own baggage (no pun intended). Nat smiled a little, seeing Jocelyn slumped against Lucas' chest, sound asleep. Lucas glanced down at the toddler and smiled as well. He rose to his feet, cradling Jocelyn carefully, and leaned forward to kiss Nat's forehead. He mouthed, ' _be back_.' Nat bobbed her head and relaxed once more in the recliner, thinking about her conversation with her husband (and trying not to think about how Lucas would look when he held their son).

While her mother hadn't said anything directly, Nat knew that Mama was wanting the two teams to merge. Part of it was because of Rhys Williams, yes … but some of it was also her wanting Jack to be happy. And Jack was happiest when the people he loved were around him. While he and Ianto spent nearly every weekend together and were on the phone every other day, it wasn't the same as having him there. And when he was in Nevada, he missed Esther.

Natalie knew her oldest niece was trying to work things out so that Jack didn't lose her or Ianto, but she also knew that before anything could happen, Esther and Ianto would have to meet and work this out themselves (it was none of her business, of course, but she loved Esther and Jack both, and she _really_ wanted things to work out all around). Only time would tell, and she'd promised herself a nap once Jocelyn was down for the count. Well, Jocelyn was down for the count, she was safe with Lucas … and so, Natalie leaned back in her recliner, pulled down the thin blanket on the back, and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she'd be getting very little sleep … she'd nap now while she could.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Lucas North didn't really understand his wife's relationship with Jack Harkness. It was an odd mixture of big brother/little sister, surrogate father/surrogate daughter (mostly on Jack's part), with a dose of attraction thrown in there for good measure. Lucas didn't have a problem with that. He knew that Natalie loved him, was totally secure in his own relationship with his wife. With all that said, he didn't really understand what he saw when Nat and Jack were together.

They had a child together (as Lucas and Nat soon would), born of a desperate attempt to save Natalie's life after she encountered alien sex pollen. Evidently, that was real, rather than a really bad joke. If Jack hadn't taken action, she would have burned from the inside out, her organs liquefying. Lucas didn't know who came up with the chemical, but he hoped for their sake they never encountered each other. Jack described an agonizing and sometimes gruesome death.

But the attraction was entirely on Natalie's side. Oh, Jack flirted with her, as he did with everyone. As Esther observed on more than one occasion, if Jack wasn't flirting, it was time to check him for a fever. But his feelings toward her were more of an older brother for his younger sister, or maybe an uncle for his niece. Which, as Jason Martinelli observed dryly once when Lucas asked him, made the conception of Jocelyn all the more … interesting. Well. That was _one_ way of putting it.

The lights flickered on in Jocelyn's nursery when he entered with the sleeping little girl. Jocelyn whimpered and turned her face into Lucas' chest. He turned the lights off with his elbow, proceeding to the crib where she slept and eased her down into it. Jocelyn wasn't inclined to let go of his shirt until he nudged Jocelyn's favorite stuffed animal-a stuffed T-Rex that Octavia bought for her at Dinosaur World in Texas, named, of course, Rex-into her hand. She curled around the toy and Lucas stepped back, glancing around the room.

In another four months, this nursery would house two children. When he and Jack first put the nursery together, back when Natalie was six months pregnant with Jocelyn, they'd gone by the expectant mother's rather vague instructions. She wanted the nursery painted in a neutral color, preferably yellow, aside from two walls. One would be painted white, and the child would be able to paint or color whatever he/she pleased, while the other would contain characters from books and the Disney movies Nat grew up with (inspired, in part, by the children's library Natalie frequented when she was attending uni).

Jack, who'd never really had the chance to be that kind of father to Alice, even before Lucia took Alice and removed them both from Jack's life, had other ideas. With the assistance of his rapidly-failing elder daughter, he'd sketched the characters in question onto the wall and then painted them. He and Lucas put the furniture together (with Alice reading the directions). They'd finished it out with a small bookshelf beside the rocking chair that Alice suggested. Six weeks before Jocelyn was scheduled to make her appearance, the trio led Nat into the nursery. She'd promptly burst into tears before hugging Alice, and then hugging and kissing both Lucas and Jack … the first time she'd ever kissed Lucas, even if it was on his cheek.

It was, she declared through her tears, absolutely perfect … better than she imagined. Considering what little they had to work with, that was one helluva compliment, and Jack beamed, obviously overjoyed by Natalie's reaction to their hard work. Alice returned the hug with all the strength in her weakening body before nudging Natalie to sit in the rocking chair. Of course, that turned into Natalie turning the tables on Alice and forcing the other woman to sit there instead. She could try it out later … she wasn't the one short of breath at that point. Not that she mentioned the last part.

Staring at his step-daughter, asleep in the crib he helped to put together, sitting in that very same rocking chair, Lucas was once more grateful that Jocelyn's older half-sister had the chance to meet the baby before her own death … had the chance to hold her little sister. As it turned out, while Steven's return from the dead allowed Alice to die at peace with her father, her desire to hold on ' _just a few months more_ ' allowed her to meet her sister. Jocelyn wouldn't remember, but her parents would and Sophia snapped a picture of Alice cradling Jocelyn only hours after she was born, a picture that now sat beside the baby's crib. This way, Jocelyn would never be without her (he was more right than he knew … years later, when it was time for Jocelyn to leave for college, one of the first things she packed was that picture).

By now, Natalie was asleep and Lucas … Lucas wanted to watch his step-daughter for a little while. He'd learned that time with his step-daughters and pint-sized sister-in-law helped to anchor him, helped to remember why the hell he'd been through was worth it. In the next month, he and Jack would start re-modeling the room for both Jocelyn and Logan. It wouldn't take much … it would be more of a re-arrangement than a remodeling, since the room was already large enough for two children. They merely needed to rearrange furniture (and add a layer of paint to all four walls). Jocelyn was being moved into Angel's room during that time, which was fine with the slightly-older child. Technically speaking, they were aunt and niece, but Angel seemed to regard Jocelyn as her little sister. Yeah, Jocelyn was her little sister, but Angel absolutely adored Steven, who adored her right back.

Steven. Lucas' mind shifted next to his friend's grandson, the boy he helped to return to his family … if only by letting his mother and grandfather that he was very much alive (and they still didn't know what had taken his place). The kid had been through a lot the last few years … the whole mess with the 456, his time with Ashildr, his reunion with Alice and Jack, the death of his mother. Yeah, the kid had been through hell … but he was far from broken. He was a resilient boy, reminding Lucas a great deal of his grandfather. Jack was far stronger … was far more than his charm and good looks would indicate. If Steven could forgive his grandfather for the hellish choice he'd made all those years ago, and the years of exile from his family that resulted, he stood a very good chance of being nearly as strong as Jack was.

And that brought him back to the odd relationship he noticed between his wife and the immortal. More than friends, not really lovers … family, and yet not at the same time. It could be said that Jack was there when Natalie was conceived … although, hopefully not in the room itself … while Angelo Colasanto made it possible for her to safely come into the world (at least, as safe as it ever was). Jack was the reason her family existed … from her late father to the little girl sleeping only a few yards from where Lucas sat.

No, Lucas really didn't understand the relationship between the woman he loved and the man he admired. But in the end, it didn't matter that he understood it … he accepted it. Like Natalie, he saw Jack as family, and what was it that the Bulwark liaison to Torchwood, John Winchester, always said? Oh yes … family didn't end with blood. Lucas thought about Harry, about Ruth, about Ros, about Malcolm, and had to agree. They were family … and that was all he needed to know, all he needed to understand.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

She was more than a little restless after her conversation with Ianto Jones, but she forged ahead, wanting more than anything to get this part of Logan's onesie completed. And she succeeded … right up until the thread broke, and she realized that that was the last of the thread in her sewing room. Dammit. Sophia rubbed her forehead, because she made a mental note to bring in the shopping bag from their last trip to the fabric store, and forgot to do that. Well, there was no help for it. She tried not to worry about the ever-present fear of Alzheimer's. Yes, physically, she was in her late thirties, but in truth, she was well over eighty years of age … and her younger sister's deterioration thanks to the memory-stealer was never far from her thoughts.

On the other hand, it was equally possible that her memory attic (to use Adriane's favorite phrase) was getting overly-stuffed. Regardless, she still had to get the damned thread, and she couldn't do that sitting at her machine, fretting over things she'd forgotten to do. With that resolved, Sophia pushed herself back from her sewing machine. She found the shopping bag in question in the living room, along with her last-born sleeping in her recliner. She'd remembered to cover herself up … good. She was on the verge of tiptoeing out of the room when Natalie's sleepy voice asked, "Have we heard from Nevada yet, Mama?"

Well, damn. So much for sneaking out of the room before she could wake Nat. However, she knew better than to think that her baby would just go back to sleep if she didn't answer. To that end, she turned to face Nat, who was sliding upright in the recliner, and smiled at her brightly, replying, "I just got off the phone with Ianto Jones … they'll be joining us. I'm still waiting to hear back from the Avengers." Natalie nodded, looking thoughtful. Sophia wasn't entirely sure what the brunette was thinking, and so she turned her attention to something she missed during her initial pass into the room … namely, the state of the newspaper on the footrest of Natalie's recliner. She asked, frowning, "Is … is there a reason why the newspaper is out of order?"

Really, it was an incredibly silly thing to be asking, but Sophia didn't just know her daughters, but the men they loved as well. And none of them would have left the paper out of order … nor would they have left it on the footrest where Natalie could kick it off (she was actually a bit surprised that her daughter hadn't done just that). Nat looked a touch sheepish, which never failed to make Sophia melt. She wasn't entirely sure why that expression had that effect on her … aside from the fact that it reminded her of Carlyon's expression whenever she caught him in the act of doing something incredibly adorable, usually when he was trying to come across as a bad-ass. He'd never fully understood that she already _knew_ he was a bad-ass (much as she'd come to hate that term since she woke up).

Nat observed now, drawing Sophia's attention away from that memory of her late husband, "Lucas and I were looking at it before Jack came in with Jocelyn. Rephrase … I was looking at the classified ads, to figure out where the yard sales are this weekend, and Lucas was reading the back page of whatever the final section was." Oh. Of course. While Sophia was comatose, her daughters often went to yard sales and flea markets both near and far. It was a bonding time for the three, which allowed them to talk about nothing and everything. That ended with the return of the 456 … in fact, most things of that nature ended with the return of the 456, period, and they didn't start back up until recently. Nat was showing signs of becoming stir-crazy … and Sophia was curious about the supposed antiques that might be at yard sales and flea markets.

The aforementioned stir-crazy daughter was now eyeing her with interest and Sophia offered a faint smile, asking, "Can I get away with, ' _I forgot about that_ ' this time around?" Natalie laughed and bobbed her head in agreement. Sophia knelt beside her daughter's recliner, continuing, "With regards to Nevada … it seems they'll all be coming. Including Suzie, although I should have expected that."

Even now, speaking the woman's name left a bad taste in Sophia's mouth. She liked Rhys a great deal, but his new wife was another story entirely. On the other hand, even knowing what she did of Suzie, she had to regard Angel's new step-mother as a (forgive the pun) a step up from her birth mother. Yes, Suzie manipulated her daughter … invaded her dreams and that interference created a bond between the resurrected woman and Nat. But it was one time, and her intention wasn't to hurt Natalie, but to save Jack … and she hadn't shot Natalie. No, Sophia would never forgive Rhys' first wife for that, no matter how many times someone told her, ' _but she was trying to save her husband and daughter_.' Yes, yes, she was sure that would have been a _great_ comfort to both Tallie Smith and Ailsa as they grew up without their respective mothers.

Tallie's namesake (and Ailsa's mother) looked at her now, asking quietly, "You okay, Mama?" Sophia blinked, and Natalie explained, "I said that I'm fine with Suzie being here. Actually, I'm kinda looking forward to meeting her, as weird as that might sound. And are you sure you don't need my help?" Sophia couldn't speak for a moment. It occurred to her, more than once, that this was the daughter who she took into the coma with her the first time.

The surge of love and protectiveness that flowed through her as she looked at her last-born child left Sophia gasping. Natalie pushed the foot rest of her recliner down and rose to her feet, throwing the blanket to one side. She took both of Sophia's hands and asking worriedly, "Are you all right, Mama? When was the last time you saw a doctor? You've been under so much stress lately." Suddenly, Sophia found it very hard to breathe, even as she stared into Nat's dark eyes (which likely did absolutely nothing to reassure her daughter). But …

She was worried about her. Her little girl was worried about her … but then, why wouldn't she be? Her father died not all that long ago, and while Carlyon was over ninety when he died … technically, so was she. Sophia stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly and smiling a bit to herself first when her child's arms folded around her and then again when she felt her unborn grandson kicking them both.

"I'm fine, princess … I just love you so much, and I'm so very proud of you," Sophia whispered thickly. And she was. Nat was most likely raising her brows, trying to figure out why Sophia was so proud of her, and fretting about her at the same time. Sophia closed her eyes and held her daughter close, fighting back tears as she did. Dammit, her emotions kept getting the better of her! She needed to get it together before the Nevada team showed up, let alone the Avengers.

"I don't know what I've done to make you proud, but thank you anyhow. It's gonna be okay, Mama. I know you're worried about how the two teams will gel together, but it's going to work out. Yes, I figured out that this is a dry run to integrate Jack's two Torchwood teams … I have far too much time to think … and it'll be fine," Nat told her. Sophia's arms tightened around her daughter's gravid body, trying to figure out how in the hell Nat put the pieces together … especially since Sophia hadn't even admitted to Jack that was a reason for this picnic.

"And that, my beautiful daughter, is just one of the many reasons why I'm so proud of you. I won't ask how you figured it out," Sophia said finally, pulling back to look at Natalie. She released her daughter, only to cup her face in her hands, as she went on, "I'm torn between wanting to tell Jack, so he can stop tearing himself apart over whatever will happen between Ianto and Esther, and begging his forgiveness for manipulating him. Which … yes, Natalie Sophia, I have done just that."

"But is it really manipulation, Mama? I don't think so. This isn't manipulation, so much, as creating an opportunity. Jack won't be at ease until he sees how Ianto and Esther interact … and the same with the rest of the team. Besides, you're right … we all need a break. Not just Torchwood and Safe Haven, but the Avengers as well. That twatwaffle Ross is being a problem, and it's just a matter of time before he gets what he wants," Nat answered. Sophia was torn between laughing and chastising her daughter for her language.

In the end, she did neither, choosing instead to kiss her daughter's forehead before folding her into her arms once more, murmuring, "I love you, Natalie Sophia … I love you so very much." Her daughter's arms encircled her waist and Natalie murmured, ' _I love you, too, Mama_.' She had waited so very long to hear her last-born child say that … and it was worth the wait. It was worth the wait to hear Natalie call her 'Mama' and to hear her say ' _I love you_.'

A familiar, piping voice interrupted, "Mommy, where you go?" Sophia closed her eyes once more and swatted Natalie's behind when she felt her daughter's silent laughter shaking her body. She kissed Nat's forehead before releasing her, even as Angel scampered into the room. The little girl's face lit up into a smile and she rushed into Sophia's arms, giggling as the auburn-haired woman swung her up until she was eye-level. Natalie was right. Somehow, everything would work out right. She would find a way to make it right, not just for Jack's sake, but for the sake of this precious little girl. Angel would grow up with both of her families, and Rhys would be reunited permanently with his daughter. Somehow, they would find a way to fit together.

TBC


End file.
